deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nekron vs Thanos
Introduction Sega: Death, destruction. The very things that could end life as we know it, but in the DC and Marvel universes, there is only one that values them above the rest, like Nekron, DC's embodiment of death and Thanos, the gravest threat to the universe. I'm Segakid451, and its my job to research their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Nekron Sega: When people think of dying the assume that a being known as Death or The Grim Reaper will take them away. This is common among all universes except one. In the DC Comics universe Death is represented by two characters, Death, of the group known as the Endless and sister of Destiny and Nekron . Nekron had existed before there was light, stuck in his own realm throughout eternity. However, an exiled cosmic being known as Krona was brought to this realm, where he taught Nekron about thr World of the Living, of which Nekron wanted to rule. When an immortal being had died a rift was opened inbetween dimensions, so Nekron and a revived and empowered Krona entered and attacked the Guardians of the Universe with an army of the Undead. Although 2 possible cosmic beings like them had an entire army it took the entirety, that's right, ENTIRE Green Lantern Corps to defeat them. Nekron's defeat left him in his own limbo with only his undead minions to keep him company, happily accepting any more dead heroes and villains who were slaughtered in battle. Then, some 28 years later, Nekron was brought back to the living world during Blackest Night, when the son of the original Atom , Damage, was killed by a Black Lantern, therefore boosting the Black Power Battery to 100% energy. Because of this Nekron was allowed to pass through to the mortal plane of existance. He manipulated the Anti-Monitor , now a Black Lantern, into attacking the heroes. This time it took the entire DC New Earth, including deputized lanterns like the Scarecrow and Lex Luthor to beat him. Despite these attacks he has his uses as a helpful part of a war. After the reboot known as the New 52, Nekron was brought out of his prison by a Black Lantern Hal Jordan to help fight the rogue First Lantern, killing him by cutting in half, stating that while he was death, the First Lantern. Nekron, being a death entity and demon, has immensely powerful abilities such as Powers Fatal Touch Invincibility Immortality Dark Lightning that can kill a Guardian Reality Manipulaton Reanimation ... but he is limited by 2 flaws, being that he can just be erased from existence and that he can only interact with the mortal world via somebody like Black Hand or by entering through a hole in the space time continuum. Nekron is one of the gravest threats, literally, to the DC Universe, and, being Death, has a giant army he can use to his disposal. Thanos Long ago, in the Marvel Universe there was a group of beings known as the Eternals, but they were wiped, well, mostly, wiped out. However, there was one survivor. Sui-San. Sui-San met the progenitor of the new secondary colony, A'Lars, eventually raising a child with him. This child was named, Thanos . Thanos was born with Deviant Syndrome (insert DeviantArt joke here), which was the cause of his bulky, purple appearance. Due to this his mother went mad and tried to kill him. As he grew, he was becoming a young intellectual who dreamed of a scientific life like his father's. Alongside this was a growing feeling inside of him which would be the foundation for his future. When a girl convinced Thanos and his peers to overcome Thanos' fear of killing (by exploring a cave... of course), he was separated from his buddies for 3 entire days. After finding his friends dead, the girl had again convinced him. This time, he was convinced to slaughter the animal killers who had been the murderer of his friends. After going through a heavily successful education and accepting death with the girl at his side, Thanos had caused the first ever murders on Titan. Then he temporarily lay off killing, becoming a space pirate. Eventually, Thanos accepted his murderous nature and left the pirates, despite killing the captain and taking the group over. He fell in love with the mysterious girl, who would later come out as Death, and decided to kill the children he had conceived with women all over most of the universe, as he deemed them unsuitable. To gain more of his girl's approval, Thanos devoted himself to killing and decided to go on a quest to find the Infinity Stones/Soul Gems to aid him. During this he came into conflict with Adam Warlock , who wielded one of the stones, and eventually killed him and trapped his ghost in said stone, before kidnapping the Avengers. After Warlock and The Avengers were saved by Spider-Man and the Thing , Thanos was incapacitated and turned into stone. Death revived Thanos, who found that several cosmic beings had one stone. He stole them all, allowing him to create the Infinity Gauntlet. He then engaged in battle with the Magus , but when Magus was defeated, the Infinity Gems were returned to their original owners, leaving Thanos to roam the cosmos once again. He was later tasked to beat an apparently insane Thor , and achieved victory where the Asgardians and the Silver Surfer could not. Afterwards, he beat the Surfer to death and delivered his "corpse" to Death, but after berating her and reviving the Herald of Galactus , Death cursed Thanos with immortality. However, he still could not prevent Drax the Destroyer from killing him, but Death ironically revived Thanos and made him invincible as well as immortal. Later, he met swift defeat at the hands of Earth's heroes when he sought to rule the planet, but after being banished by the Elders, he also found himself at odds with Deadpool . It turned out that he, the Merc with a Mouth and Death were in an intersecting love triangle, so he killed Wade. Unfortunately, Death would only speak to Deadpool, and Thanos was tasked with reviving him to regain some of Death's trust. After returning to the Multiverse after being cast outside of it following secret war, Ghost Rider helped him to discover King Thanos, ruler of the universe. He believed King Thanos was a pretender but this was not the case. After almost killing his future self, he deemed him a weakling and, using the time stone, returned to his own time. Thanos, being one of the deadliest beings in the known universe, has great power, often being known as a major player in the Marvel Universe. Among these godly abilities are: *Superhuman Strength, Intelligence, Speed and Reflexes *Energy Manipulation *Telepathy *Energy Control *Nigh Invulnerability *Immortality *Matter Manipulation and Control *Limited Curse Casting *Teleportation and Flight He also has access to the 6 Soul Gems *Power Gem – Increased strength and durability, enhances virtually any known superhuman ability, energy manipulation. It also supplies the other gems with their power / energies. *Mind Gem – Near-limitless psionic/psychic abilities including empathy, telepathy and telekinesis. *Reality Gem – Alters all of reality; similar to the effects of a Cosmic Cube, but much, much higher *Time Gem – Time travel; stop, slow down or speed up flow of time; accelerate or slow down aging; see into past/future. *Soul Gem – Observe, attack or even steal a being's soul or spirit. Also used to revert individuals to their natural state. *Space Gem – Travel through space, mostly through teleportation. Able to interfere with the motion of other objects. With these Thanos can use his: Infinity Gauntlet: Allows the user Nigh Omnipresent abilities However, Thanos is not invincible to beings that are immensly powerful, such as Death, The-One-Above-All and his own opponent today. Although, despite this, Thanos is still one to be feared across the entire multiverse, with or without the Infinity Gems and there is ample reason that he will rule the universe, no matter what. Pre Fight All right, the combatants are set, so lets end this debate once and for all. Its time for a Death Battle!!! Space Sector 666 - Above the atmosphere of Ryut Thanos is sitting on his floating throne, similar to Doctor Doom's . He watches on at the seemingly empty planet of Ryut, and looks amazed at the sudden sight of shambling corpses. Thanos: 'Hmmmm, this seems to be a planet filled with the undead. Yes, this must be the planet of... Ryut. Death told me of an male impostor trying to take her place, alongside a sighted Reality Gem. This could be my lucky day. ''On the planet's surface, the Red Lantern cat known as Dex-Starr is flying away from what looks to be zombies. As Dex-Starr turns to face his chasers to fight back using his rage, he crashes into a graveyard, with tombstones that are marked with the losers of both my own and official Death Battles. As he keeps flying Black Lantern versions of Maria Robotnik, Cammy White , Ryu and, ironically, Frank West stop flying nearby. As it turns out, they are the followers of Dex-Starr, and they have just led the cat into a dead end, pun not intended. Dex screams with rage and spews blood at his attackers, but this alerts more Black Lanterns, this time taking the forms of Pit , Lex Luthor and Zitz . The Black Lanterns still had the injuries that had caused their deaths, such as Maria's bullet wound on her body and Ryu's skeleton, but with hair on his head and minimal flesh on his arms and legs. Dex realizes he is screwed, and the Black Lanterns decide to rip out the heart of the blue former house cat, boosting their rings to 100% full power. At this same time, Thanos arrives. 'Thanos: '''Attention, pitiful undead mortals. I, your overlord Thanos, has arrived looking for the Reality Gem and the one they call, Nekron. '''Frank West: '''Well, Thanos. Great to see you again. I was wondering if this time, I can, I don't know, take your heart as a memento, or at least let me take a photo of it? '''Cammy White: '''Lay off Frank, he's mine. You're just in time. Guess who just died and aided us in bringing Nekron. A cat. ''The Black Lantern Dex-Starr appears with the Black Central Power Battery hanging around his paw. A creature with a scythe in his hand rises out from the centre of it, revealing himself to be Nekron, Lord of the Unliving. '''Nekron: You called for me Thanos? Yes, I am aware of who you are. I've known about you and your mistress, the imposter who thinks she is worthy of the title of Death. I also know about your death and subsequent resurrection, meaning you are still distantly linked to me. Thanos, my rings command you to die! A Black Lantern Ring appears to try and ressurect Thanos as a Black Lantern. Thanos, realizing there was no escape, uses the time stone to move forward a whole 10 minutes in time. Nekron is right where Thanos ended up. Nekron: '''Really Thanos? Pulling off a Hal Jordan/Barry Allen combo on me!? Pathetic. 'Thanos: '''That may be so, Lord of the Unliving, but now your rings are useless against me. ''The Black Lantern Rings pursuing Thanos all shut down, severing all ties between Nekron and Thanos. '''Nekron: '''You dare to defy your eventual fate? You will be one of us, no matter how much of a resistance you put up. '''Thanos: '''Silence Nekron. '''You will be defeated. My power exceeds anything that you can ever achieve, even with your zombie cronies assisting you. And with the Infinity Gems that I already have, you stand no chance. Nekron: 'Please stop embarrassing yourself Thanos. Those rocks of yours are nowhere near the power of the White Lantern Corps of Life. Prepare to be my undead slave for all eternity. Fight Nekron flies towards Thanos, scythe in hand, and starts to slash at Thanos, who brushes Nekron aside with his chubby, purple right back hand. Nekron flies backwards as Thanos slowly floats towards the Lord of the Unliving, his scythe floating in mid air. Thanos, using his Mind Gem powered telekinesis, gathers several rocks to fire at Nekron, but Nekron ambushes Thanos as the asteroids blast towards him, destroying everyone of them that reaches him and the Eternal. Nekron follows his attack up with a swift blow from his Dark Lightning, but Thanos teleports out of it's way to avoid what was going to be instant death. Unfortunately for the Titan, Nekron was only using this plan of offense as a diversion. '''Thanos: '''Cunning distraction, Black Lantern overlord, but did you really count on me leaving my defense open this easily? '''Nekron: HA, '''You think so. You have not been distracted by my plans yet, you imbecile! Thanos gets up out of his chair and punches the zombie lord in the face. Nekron tries to lift his scythe up in the air but he fails to match Thanos' speed, and he is soon caught napping. The blow from Thanos, alongside the additional power given from the Power Gem, launches Nekron into several giant asteroids. However, Thanos is caught off guard as the true plans of Nekron's distraction are revealed after loads of Black Lantern Rings fly into Thanos, knocking him over. Nekron recovers in time to see Black Lantern Death Battle Losers Goku, Shadow, Mario and Erza Scarlet join him. Shadow uses a Black Lantern construct shaped like a Chaos Emerald to activate his Chaos Control, freezing time for everyone around him excluding Nekron and the whole planet of Ryut, along with his Black Lantern peers. This allows Nekron's battle plan to be fully put into action, as the Black Lantern Erza swings at the immobilized Thanos with her 'Demon Blade Crimson Sakura, followed by Goku's Black Kame-Hame-Haa ki blast and Mario's Spin Jump attack, which reveals the unrevived corpse of a Luma at the end. Shadow unfreezes time, allowing Nekron to deliver a rough kick to Thanos' face, sending the Titan falling straight down to Ryut's surface. Thanos lands on a crypt, which shows a tombstone intended for none other than Wolverine and Captain America. Thanos sees this and surprisingly stumbles back in fear at the thought of both the X-Men's hard hitter and the Avengers' tactical war hero being part of those monsters that Nekron commands. Thanos uses a time stone to go back to before Shadow used his Black Lantern Chaos Control and froze time. Thanos sees his chance and whispers to his past self of Nekron's cunning attack. As Thanos returned to when he landed on Ryut, he saw the non-Black Lantern necrotized corpses of the Lanterns who attacked him all laying lifeless. Nekron: '''So, your little time travel trick paid off, I see? Too bad, I thought you were more of a fighter than a tactical nuisance to me, but you'll be my deputy Lord of the Unliving if you just turn yourself in to our demands. Thanos' mind is zoomed in upon, where we can see the Mind Gem predicting Nekron's next move. Thanos blocks Nekron's attack, just like he predicted, but the force of the Dark Lightning was too much for the struggling Titan Eternal, as it blasted through his left arm. '''Thanos: '''You... stupid, stupid son of... THAT'S IT. Do you know who I am. I am the reason fear is in amongst these pathetic traces of life. Mobians, Earthlings, hell, even Titans are afraid of me, and for only a single reason. For I am. THANOS! You better say your last words right here on this pathetic, mortal, undead planet. '''Nekron: '''Simple. RISE, Kal-L of Earth 2, Dex-Starr of Earth, Pikachu of Earth, Knuckles the Echidna of Mobius Prime and Bruce Wayne of New Earth. Thanos flies backwards as it seems he is fleeing from the fight, using the Space Gem to hold the Black Lanterns in place. However, it is revealed that Thanos has found the final Gem. The Reality Gem. With this, not only can he simply rearrange reality to erase things from existence but he can now hold nigh-omnipotence and great power thanks to his completed Infinity Gauntlet. With new found confidence, he reapproaches the Black Lanterns to end this battle. Nekron obliges to this challenge and sends every single deceased Death Battle and DBX combatant, from The Hulk to Ronald McDonald, to do his dirty work. As Thanos easily dispatches of each and every one of the undead, Nekron slashes his scythe towards Thanos' face while the Titan is fighting off Black Lantern Earth-2 Superman, successfully connecting the offensive manoeuvre and causing the overlord to start bleeding. As it turns out, even with the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos is still being overpowered by the zombies, who are landing punch after kick after scratch. Thanos alters the fabric of reality to allow him to usurp control of the Black Lantern Superman and Broly, using them to attack Nekron. '''Thanos: '''Lets see what it is like for someone other than me to be betrayed by their own. Nekron easily subdues Broly and Superman by severing their connections to their rings, reverting them back to their post-death states. However, Nekron comes across the idea of Thanos' attack. He has realized that Thanos is forcing him to deliberately deactivate the rings of his strongest soldiers to weaken him and his lanterns. '''Nekron: '''Another neat trick, Eternal, but I have better Black Lanterns than you and Darkseid combined, along with some of your old friends. Anti-Monitor, First Eternals, Sui-San, Wolverine and Captain America, RISE! KILL THANOS AND MAKE SURE HE BECOMES ONE OF US!!! '''Thanos (Thinking): '''Hmm, he doesn't appear to have a soul for me to attack. Maybe my curses can limit his resurrection capabilities. Damn, come on Thanos, don't be foolish. Brute force is the only option, unless my Reality Gem can do the trick. However, he does appear to have his own reality manipulation abilities that can counter mine. The Infinity Gauntlet is my last hope. Nekron and Thanos tangle, but Thanos gets the upper hand and decapitates him. Nekron's head floats back on to his body though, allowing Nekron, the Eternals and the Anti-Monitor to overpower Thanos, unintentionally destroying the Infinity Gauntlet in the assault. Thanos blasts the Black Lanterns off of him and proceeds to attack Nekron again, but Nekron impales Thanos through the head with his scythe. Despite this, Thanos, who is in excruciatiating pain, repeatedly launches rocks at Nekron, but they collapse mid-way there as Nekron has gathered the 6 Infinity Gems, crushing them into black energy in his hand and inserting it into the Black Lantern Power Battery. '''Nekron: '''Hey Thanos, looking for these? Anyway, I've got visitors for you. Remember those children that you conceived with hundreds of women before you were with that faker Death? Remember when you slaughtered them and their mothers? If so, say hello to your extended family. Black Lantern infants and females start attacking Thanos from all angles, causing the Titan to do something he had never done before. He fled from the fight, still in massive pain from his critical head wound, but was instantly met by one last Black Lantern. Death. Thanos couldn't take it anymore, so he put up one last resistance before being ambushed by Anti-Monitor, Death, Sui-San and an Eternal, who ripped his arms and legs off. Thanos was still barely alive, and as he started to pass away, he saw his mother's necrotized face kiss him on the forehead, '''Sui-San: Goodbye, my baby Thanos. Nekron, using his scythe, decapitates Thanos's head from his limbless body, crushing his skull under his hand and drinking out his blood. Nekron: '''Ahh, refreshing. Post Fight Nekron and the Black Lanterns head at full speed towards the planet of the Skrulls, with the revived skull of Thanos sitting on a Black Lantern reconstruction of his body, generated by his ring. The 7 Lantern Corps are all there and ready, with some Death Battle winners like Sonic, New Earth Superman and Zoro deputized in the Blue, Green and Red respectively. Results As Boomstick would say, man that was freaking awesome, but, on a more serious note, Thanos and Nekron were very close and it was hard to distinguish who the better fighter was, but eventually the fight had to go to Nekron. In special cases such as who had better intelligence and who had stronger abilities it was pretty evenly matched, but there were 4 deciding factors that went in Nekron's favour. The overall strength of both characters in their base form are incredibly similar, but it all came down to one heavily noticable difference. The whole idea of Thanos being in a former relationship with Death didn't exactly mean he had strength equal to her, and compare this to the fact that Nekron can be argued to be the superior of the two forms of Death, alongside the fact that because Marvel's Death is, well, Death, she could be resurrected as a Black Lantern, then it was a complete no brainer. On an intelligence related note. Nekron's knowledge of the universe is unknown, so we can't compare the smarts of him and Thanos directly. But this is not the case when comparing the past knowledge of Thanos to the 20th century version of Nekron. Nekron can show signs of intelligence equivalent to the all knowing Guardians of the Universe, who contain a photographic memory of the history of all the countless billions of years the universe has existed since the Big Bang in all of their minds. This could mean he has way more than enough knowledge to be light years away from Thanos in terms of IQ levels. The final 2 categories that Nekron exceeded Thanos in were Strength and Durability. While we don't need to go on about durability as Nekron is unkillable in every sense of the word, being Death, his main factor was his strength. Without the help from the Black Lanterns Nekron and Thanos were both equals even if Thanos had the Infinity Gauntlet. As both have reality manipulation, if one were to be erased in any way from existence they could easily counter by somehow returning to the plane of existence using said manipulation powers. Alongside that, the matter manipulation of Thanos was essentially worthless as the Black Lantern Rings could only be shut down by the leaders (Black Hand, Scar and Nekron), the intended target time travelling to fall out of sync with the rings or by being disintegrated by the White Light of Creation and being frozen. As Thanos had no use for the Time Gem other than to make his past self aware of future attacks or to sever his connection to Nekron via his previous death, Nekron dominated in the end. Looks like Thanos couldn't use Infinity to stop Nekron throwing down the Gauntlet. ''The Winner is Nekron'' '' '' Next Time ''Next Time on Death Battle'' A red echidna stands on a deserted island, overlooking the sea. Another island is also visible, and as the camera zooms in it shows a civilization full of women. There, a queen and her daughter, the daughter known as Princess Diana Prince, spot the animal and a giant green emerald. Diana spins and now wears a warrior outfit with a shape like the letter W covering three quarters of her breasts, with a lasso by her side and a sword plus a shield on her back. She flies off towards the elusive... Angel/Floating Island. ''Knuckles the Echidna vs Wonder Woman''''' Trivia * This idea was Big the cat 10's idea, so thanks Big. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Immortal' Themed Death Battles Category:Segakid451 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018